Let it go
by Margaeryen
Summary: Yes this is another FrozenxROTG story in highschool, but yes you should still read it because it's different ! :D Elsa is always alone because she don't want to hurt anybody with her powers, especially her beloved sister Anna. But it might change when Jack, a new student arrive. Anna on her side is dating Hans, when she's asigned to work with Kristoff on a science project... ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ! It's the first time I write a fanfic, but this Jelsa thing really inspired me ! I hope you will like it ! Please rate if there is anything you don't like, or if you like it ;)_

_PS: I'm not english, but you probably could guess it ^^ So let me know if there are huge mistakes, or if there are so many it's unreadable !_

* * *

Winter. She smiled looking through the window of her classroom. The firsts snowflakes of the year were falling. She instantly felt some sort of relief. It was like the world was going back to its normal state. The one that makes her feel safe.

"Elsa ? What do you think of the character of Dorothea in this incipit of Middlemarch ?"

Elsa startle. She couldn't answer since she didn't even listen to the question.

"As I thought. Thank you for your attention, Mrs. Arendelle." The teacher said ironically.

The whole class was looking at her now. But Elsa didn't care. She knew that the people will soon forget her. She was like invisible in this highschool.

The bell rang and all the students hurried to leave the classroom. She was the last to leave, because, well, nobody was waiting for her so they could lunch together in the cafeteria at their usual table.

She went to her locker, and as she put her books in it, she heard a group of girl coming. One of the voices was very familiar to her. She looked up with big eyes, but it wasn't surprise, more sadness. She saw a beautiful girl with a playful smile. Anna. Her sister. She had slightly ginger hair combed in two braids, and big green eyes. She wore a little purple hood upon a cute black dress. The girls around were as cheerful as her. One had really long golden hair and always wore pink. She was Rapunzel, named after the famous tale. Elsa knew that, because she was her little sister best friend.

Elsa turned the eyes away and closed her locker. But when she looked back, the group had stop at the other end of the corridor, and Anna was staring at her. She shyly smiled at Elsa, not sure if she had the right to. Her sister kept rejecting her. Even though they used to have so much fun together, when they were younger. They were inseparable. Anna cherished those memories. She perfectly remembered those days. But something odd was that she couldn't remember how they became like that, like strangers. It just happened.

Anna slightly waved her hand, but Elsa did nothing. She was about to raise her hand and wave back, but she refrained herself, just in time. She looked down and turned away, her braided white hair floating in the air. She really wanted to say hello to her sister. Only that. It was no crime. But she knew that this was for the best. For her sister safety. Besides, it would have been more difficult for her, to stay away from Anna, if she allowed herself to talk to her. Especially now, that their parents were...gone. There was no one anymore to help her, but herself. She needed to be strong. She clenched her fist, and she entered the cafeteria.

She sat in the corner of the cafeteria where nobody would notice her. She watch through the window while eating. The snow was still falling. She relaxed. A white coat was covering the whole landscape, and the town, even this highschool, would look more peaceful. The trees in the courtyard were standing majestically, their black branches braving the whiteness purity of the world. Then she saw him. A lonely guy who was sitting alone in the middle of the snow. He only wore a blue sweatshirt, like he didn't feel the cold. Elsa found that guy interesting. Why would he lunch alone ? Everyone has friends in this highschool, except her. Even the weirdos like the dark blue haired girl who was called Tooth or Sandy, the little mute guy with spiky hair were in a gang. He must definitely be the new student.

* * *

Anna entered the cafeteria, it was lunch time for her too. She didn't see her sister, because she was talking with Rapunzel, her bestie.

" I love this business courses..." the blonde said thoughtfully.

"Come on, you only said that because you sit next to hottie Flynn !" Anna teased her.

"That's not true !" she poorly defended herself.

"Oh yes it is !" added a girl with wild, untamed, curly, orange hair.

"Plus we all know your favorite course is painting ! There is no need to lie ! " said a brunette with a red rose pined on her hair. She was Belle. She was fond of red roses. They giggled together, happy for the new crush of Rapunzel. They weren't exactly the kind of girl that you expected to be popular in highschool, because well they were not bitches, and they actually had a brain. But without shallowness, their beauty were so shiny, and their happiness so contagious that in the end they were the center of attention. Even if they didn't ask for it. They sat all at their usual table which was conveniently at the center of the cafeteria.

Anna sat in front of Rapunzel who was teasing her now :

"So, how was your date with handsome Hans ?"

Hans was the most popular guy of the school. And he asked Anna on a date last week, after they ran into each other in the library. Anna knew that this was love at first sight.

"Well great, we went to the movies... He kisses me goodnight in front of my door... He's such a gentleman."

Belle sighed : "That's so romantic. Like the stories in my books."

"Except this is real !" responded Merida, the red-haired one.

"You should try that, Belle" said joking a new girl, sitting. She was the black beauty of the band.

"Tiana !" the girls said altogether. Tiana actually was always busy so they didn't see her very often.

"Hey girls ! Sorry if I haven't been there lately I was very busy..."

"...pursuing your dream, we know !" Merida finished for her.

"Well if you want to make it real, you have to fight for it. Even, some sacrifices..." Tiana said a bit sadly.

" And that include seeing your friend a bit less ! But that's okay, Tiana, don't worry, we will still be there" Anna reassured her kindly.

At this moment a tall guy appeared at the table. Handsome Hans. Anna stood up immediately.

"Hans" she said smiling.

"Anna" he said and he kissed her softly. "Can we go ?" he whispers to her ear.

"Yes" she breathed and then outloud : "Girls, I see you later" and she took her plate.

They were now near to her next classroom. They were kissing, just beside the door, when they heard a voice.

"Could you please move from the door ? Umpff."

They ignored the guy. Or more exactly Hans ignored him, while Anna was pushing him back. She said "Sorry" while the guy entered rolling his eyes. He was tall and strong with blond hair. And if Anna wasn't involved with Hans, she would definitely have notice he was cute.

Then, the bell rang and she kissed Hans goodbye, entering in the scientific advanced classroom. She didn't usually attend this courses, as she wasn't advanced, but she had been called for some special project. She went to the back of the lab where other people stood.

"Well thank you for coming, the teacher started. As you know we welcome for this special hour the students of the non-advanced scientific courses who as well have artistic skills. This is a special project our school inaugurate to open your horizons. You will have to create an object with which you would be able to interact..."

Some whispers ran through the room "A robot?" "Does she mean a robot ?" "We will create a robot !" "But why are those there ?"

"For this task you will be paired with one student of the other class. The idea is that you will have to use the artistic skill of your partner, especially to work on the aesthetic aspect of your masterpiece." The teacher almost blinked on the word "masterpiece"."And for the others it will be a way to improve your mechanistic knowledge. It's a win-win" She concluded happily satisfied.

Then the teacher start to call the pairs. Anna looked around her. She realized she was among the younger people in the room. They were mostly one year older. This must have been because they didn't find lots of people with that particular choice of courses.

"Anna Arendelle ?"

"Yes" she step forward, in a formal way. She was intimidated.

"You will be with Kristoff Livingrock."

"Oh nice !" the tall blond guy that she saw at the door rolled his eyes up.

She went to him. "Hi, I'm Anna" she said friendly to him with her kind smile.

"Hi" he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there ! Thank you very much for the following, "favoring" and most of all for the reviews : it encouraged me so much that I write another chapter tonight ! _  
_Hope you enjoy it ! _

_Please let me know what you think of this :) _

* * *

Kristoff were listening very carefully to the teacher's recommendation for their new project. He wasn't a studious guy, but that was best than socializing with his new partner. He knew that kind of girl. She was the kind of girl really beautiful and aware of that. She would talk to him with no respect, expecting him to do exactly what she wants. Because all the guys did. And she's well aware that the guys are expecting something from her too. Like attention, or at least kindness. But she would never be caring in return, because she was the kind of girl who date the kind of jerk he saw earlier with her. There was no point in being friendly.

But unfortunately for him, the teacher ended her speech with those words :

"Well now, I will let you some time to get to know your partner. Try to find an idea of what you could do together."

Anna smiled, turning around to face Kristoff. She has been sighing during all the speech.

" Finally, she said. We can start !"

He looked at her. Her genuine smile was almost duping him.

"So your name is Kristoff ?"

"Yeah."

Anna was a bit discouraged. His new partner wasn't really giving his best. He was kind of reluctant to her, actually, she realized a bit surprised. She usually get along very well with people. They liked her, they weren't that...cold. In that way, he reminded her of ... Elsa. She shook her head. She didn't want to think of that. She turned back to him determined to find a way to his heart. She knew he was a good guy. He had to be.

"Well, I am not that gifted in scientific and mechanistic and electronic stuff... I kind of suck I think, I'm not completely ignorant either, it's just I'm not that good..." she stopped realizing that she was talking too much "But I can do my best to help !"

"I don't need your help" he responded promptly. He didn't even think of it. But that was so true. Why on earth would he need her help ? He had always done everything by his self. He grew up learning that you can trust only yourself (and your family but that's another story).

"Oh. Okay." she sounded hurt, it almost affected him once again. She seemed to think of something to say, something that won't get him annoyed.

"And...so...what would you like to do ?"

He turned his head. What did she say ? She asked what he wanted ? She was supposed to impose her will. He grumbled.

Anna sighed. It was almost the end of the hour and they progressed at all. She decided to attempt one last move. If it worked, it worked, if she failed, it would mean that people could really hate her. She always thought that what happened between Elsa and her was not her fault, either Elsa's actually. She always had the secret certainty it was something bigger and unexplained. Because she didn't want to believe her sister didn't love her. But this could be the proof that she wasn't that good, that people could dislike her. It would mean it was her fault.

"You know, she started unsure, if you hate me that much, you could just ask and we could change partners. I would have like to work with you, but if it is what you want, I can go talk to the teacher..."

He didn't say a word. He was surprised. Why would she liked to work with him ? And why was she thinking of changing partners ? There it stroke him. Because of him, of how he acted of course, he had been kind of the jerk he hated. While she has been, well quite nice to him.

She was about to go to the teacher.

"Wait ! I don't hate you !" he pauses. He didn't believe what he was about to say : "This partnership can work."

* * *

Elsa woke up of her thoughts when the teacher entered the classroom. She always was the first in the classroom. That makes sense because it was the last place where the students wanted to be during break, so she wouldn't have to see anyone. She was thinking of the guy she saw in the snow. She saw him again in the corridors in the afternoon. She had no idea who he was because he hadn't been to any of her classes. And this was the last lesson she had today.

So the teacher came in, and all the students were sitting in the minute.

"Silence please. The lesson will begin, but first I would like to introduce you a new student..."

Elsa look up, and she saw a guy she didn't see before because she wasn't paying attention. He was standing in front of the door. Although it was the first time she saw him so close, she knew it was him. He had strange white hair which recalled her of the snow, she thought with a hint of admiration. He wore a blue sweatshirt, that contrasted with his snow hair. That blue perfectly matched his eyes. And, he grinned. Which showed some sort of self-confidence for a new student.

"Jack Frost..." the teacher said.

"Hi" he launched completely at his ease. And he went to sit not so far from her. She could see him, and he could see her. When the teacher said something, he was the first to react.

Some people started to chuckle, the teacher as sat on the table covered of chalk.

"What did you say, Mr. Frost ?" asked the teacher, as he was the most obvious target.

"Nothing I just said you had chalk on your butt".

The teacher contort to check, and he start to scrub his pants.

Elsa giggled. That didn't happen often. She wouldn't have found this funny if it wasn't for Jack's intervention. She didn't find the shame of others funny. But Jack replied so openly to the teacher ! He seemed completely free. He could say anything to anyone like he didn't care of what people think, of what are the implications. She frowned thoughtful, he was like a child in a sense. But on the other hand he was so independent, free that she envied him. She could never do something like that. It wasn't that much : just talk freely in class. Not even to Anna. But she had to think of the consequences. She could never be like him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, big update tonight ! at least for me it was !_  
_Thank you for the reviews, and followers/favoraters, it really means a lot :) Hope you'll enjoy it !_

_PS: I have nothing against bleached hair mine are actually blue so... ;)_

* * *

Jack was walking trough the snowy courtyard of his new highschool. He had arrived three days before. He didn't make any friends, but he was used to that. And he wasn't planning to make any. He didn't care of people. They were always boring in the end, and had such frivolous preoccupation. The only person Jack liked was the children, like that guy in The Catcher in The Rye. Children give their love simply, and they know how to have fun.

He saw a girl sitting alone on a bench, she probably was waiting for the beginning of school. She was surrounded by snow, and the cold didn't seem to bother her. Looking more attentively he recognized her. And he didn't pay attention to people enough to recognize them that often. She was the girl in his Foreign Literature course where the teacher was such a... a fool. He noticed her because she has the lightest hair, he had ever seen - well except his own - and it seemed so natural. Unlike all those girls who bleached their hair.

But he kept walking without stopping.

His day went on, but after lunch he entered his Foreign Literature class. The girl was already sitting, exactly at the same place than monday just next to the window. She turned her head as he walked by her and their eyes met. Hers were a light shade of turquoise like the water not yet frozen of the Antarctic Sea. He sat behind her. Everyone was sitting down because the teacher Weselton entered.

The lesson begin and as the teacher spoke he made some jokes.

" Don't you think his voice sound like a Disney villain ?"

He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, and the people around him laughed. The one next to him even answered :

"Yeah like the ridiculous one..."

"Obviously. He don't scare anyone !"

He always was at his ease with people. It didn't mean he was friendly, he was just having fun.

At some point a colleague knocked the door because she wanted to talk to Weselton.

"Duke" she said - must have been his first name. And as soon as he saw her, he stuck out his chest ridiculously.

"He shouldn't force that much, he will burst..." Jack said with a tone ironically serious.

Everyone laughed now. Except the girl in front of him. A little pissed of, he said :

"Don't you think...hum..." he realized he didn't know her name so he patted on her shoulder to get her attention "you ?"

She turned slightly and he saw that she was smiling amused, but she turned her back instantly, without letting him know her name. It was like saying "You're funny but let me alone, please" with elegance. Thinking of it, he remarked that he saw her a few times in the corridors and she always was alone, unlike every other students here. And she spend most of her time looking through the windows during the lessons. As if she were dreaming of being free, outside. He grinned. He knew what it was to be like that. Alone. Not dreaming of being free, he already was. But in all that no-attached thing he was kind of alone. He only wanted to have fun, but in the end, he was kind of alone. But well, that was inner thoughts, so deep, that even Jack didn't know he had them. For him, it was just a blurred feeling.

After that he kept joking until the lesson ended, and in his last course as well.

When he past the front door of highschool, and went down the few steps he noticed her hair on the bench again. He went to her : "Hey whitie !"

She looked up. When she saw him, she looked away.

"Hey ! Don't act as if you didn't see me !" he said teasing.

She saw him approach. She start to panic. Why was he approaching ? She didn't want to talk to people. If he'd come it would be so much harder to not think of talking to him.

"I'm not. What do you want ?" she asked trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"Huh ?" He didn't thought of that. "I wanted to know...your name ?"

She didn't say nothing for a while.

"Hey ! Don't act as if you didn't hear me !" he said ironically.

"I'm not ! " she responded on the defensive " It's for your sake." she paused "Elsa Arendelle. And you shouldn't talk to me. Anymore. Ever." and she stood up, letting him no time to say something, and she left and turned her back to walk away.

Why did he talk to her ? It was so much easier when no one was friendly to her. She knew that with what she said he wouldn't never approach her anymore. And that was hurting. Because she knew, as always, that this was what she had to do, but, hell ! she didn't want to. For once in so long - wait, forever actually because beside her little sister when they were young, her parents or her domestic Marshmallow, no one had ever talk to her. She frowned with pain, a little ache in her heart, because well she did want really, really much to be normal for once, to actually chat about the most shallow topic with one of her classmate. But that wasn't possible.

This was the time. The time for her to go to her little secret place. This was the time to let it go. She was already taking off into the woods behind the main road. She walked a little while, and then she arrived. There were no trees anymore. It was like they stopped in circle to admire the wonderful spectacle of nature. A little frozen lake was glowing with the light of the last shine of sunset. The shade of the sky faded into a light blue-gray, and on the very horizon a line of yellow glow still rose as a memory of the sun. She let her bags fall on the snow. In winter she went here everyday but tonight she needed it more than usual. She fumbled into one of her bags and she pulled out a pair of ice-skate. She tied them and stood up instantly. She approached the lake and when she put her first skate on it she let her arms down gracefully but with all her strength and suddenly an ice coming from nowhere was following her. She did it to reinforce the frozen water. She didn't want the ice to break, she knew what happened to that little girl a long time ago. The ice continued to follow her as she danced with her arms and little snowflakes like glitters were flying around her in arabesques.

He was standing in front of that bench, left speechless by her words, and the next second he was turning around to catch her up, but she had already diapered. He started to walk. He took the main road. This was the way to the Foster house where he would live from now on. He didn't meet them yet because of legal paperwork, but tonight he was supposed to moved in.

He decided to go through the wood on his left : it was more fun to walk on the snow. He wandered around the trees for a while until he thought he identified a clearing. He went to see what there was over there. As he went closer, jumping instead of walking, he distinguished a lake, a frozen lake, and a silhouette. It was a girl skating gracefully. He was mesmerized. She was like at one with the ice. It even looks like the ice danced with her. She jumped through the air as if the frozen wind accompanied her in her flight and she landed down as delicately as a snowflake. It was flawless, breathtaking. She was. And all the picture was : the clearing around the lake was completely covered with snow, and the frozen water was just a deeper shade of white. As...the hair...of the girl.

Elsa. The girl he talked to earlier. The girl of his class. And suddenly the classroom, highschool seemed so far away, like a million years, a million worlds. And her too. She was so far away from that girl. She looked so different.

She speeded up. She was now skating very fast and had perfect control over it. There, she started to spin. It wasn't like she was training or anything, it all was already perfect. And that control she had was making her free.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there ! _

_I apologize in advance (for the one who care ^^) because next week I have exams so there won't be any updates, but after that I promise it would be more often...  
About that, by the way : would you like more Kristanna ? Or is there any secondary characters you would like to see developed ? Please reviews and give me your opinion :D_

_I hope you'll enjoy !_

* * *

He reached the Foster House. He didn't stay very long at the frozen lake because he didn't want her to catch him.

The man who opened him the door was tall and big. His beard was white whereas his eyebrows were black. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled and Jack saw the tattoos on his arms. He would have scared anyone. But his eyes were smiling.

"Jack Frost !" he laughed loudly "Come in !" Jack immediately noticed his thick russian accent.

And he called "Tooth ! Sandy ! Aster ! Come down and welcome the newcomer !"

Jack didn't know other people already lived here. First he saw a girl getting down the stairs jumping. She had black hair with locks in shade of dark blue, turquoise, green and purple and wore clothes of the same colors. She stopped in front of him, her arms crossed behind her back shyly, with a big smile.

"Hey I'm Tooth ! You must be Jack Frost" Her voice sounded like tinkling.

"Yeah I am" he said not used to such kindness.

Silently a short guy had arrived. He had golden spiky hair, and Jack realized he had already seen him, in highschool, and Tooth also, and they always were with...Aster. Jack did know him. They had class together. Jack liked to make fun of him, because he was such a boaster, and yeah Aster didn't take it well. But still he went down the stair, grumpy.

Sandy shook his hand to say hello to Jack.

"He is deaf" Tooth said. " His name is Sandy" and Sandy's smile grew bigger.

And Jack, not easily softened, smiled back to the round head guy.

Aster grunt an "hello".

The guy with tattoos had a big laughed and he said to the other : "Show him his room !" and he disappeared in the kitchen. Jack looked at him interrogative.

"His name is North, but we call him Santa, don't you think he look like Santa Claus ?"

Sandy nodded energetically. And Jack smiled at him. They took the stairs while Tooth was still talking : "He's the owner of the place. I think he was kind of lonely that's why he decided to welcome us."

A question striked Jack : "Where were you before ?"

Aster groaned "We all have our reasons to be here." as a way to cut off the subject and he went to his room.

"Don't mind him, said Tooth, this is your room." she added showing him the last door of the corridor.

"So what's your story ?" Jack asked entering his new room.

Tooth giggled a bit embarrassed. "I used to leave in a seedy neighborhood, we were very poor and I used to steal teeth for money." She said sitting on his new bed. Jack was skeptical : who would buy teeth ? "And you ? Why are you here ?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know. I mean I guess I had a family, but I really don't know what happened."

"Oh" she said sadly. And he could tell she was sincerely sorry.

People here were kind of different. North, Tooth, Sandy... They all were kind, and sincere, unlike all the people he met before in foster houses and in his former town. For once, he thought, he could feel home. He could belong here.

* * *

Elsa came back home when the sky were black. She didn't think of the guy anymore. She forced herself to not think about it. Most of the time it worked when she chased a thought out of her mind, even though she was still saddened. But that, was kind of constant. When she went to her room, she heard the giggles of her sister. She probably had invited Rapunzel over for the night since it was friday. The ache on her heart strengthen. It just reminded that Anna was happy without her.

They were laughing.

"...and then you'll live happily ever after, with lots of little Flynzel kids..." Anna was saying through her laughs.

"No I won't" Rapunzel grinned. "I mean, look at him, he is not someone you can trust."

"If you don't try you'll never know... You have a crush on him for weeks now, and today was the first time you actually talk to him. Don't blow it all because you're afraid !" Anna said kindly.

"I'm not afraid !"

"I know, I mean, because you mistrust everyone ! If you let him the chance, maybe you will see it was worth !"

"Yeah " she concluded dreamily.

"And try to not hit him anymore" Anna teased her. When Flynn approached his sit today, he said "Hi" and Rapunzel was so surprised she hit him with her book clumsily.

"And you, with your new "lab partner" ?" she launched teasing Anna now.

"What about him ?"

"Come on, Anna ! He's super cute !"

Anna's cheeks reddened. She had spent more and more time this week with Kristoff, and he had softened. There were kind of friend now, and she actually noticed he was cute. And even sweet sometime, like when he gave her his jacket because she was cold. But that doesn't change anything right ? She was with Hans.

* * *

It was monday evening. Jack was about to come back home when he saw Elsa's silhouette with her white hair braid. She was removing snow off one of her knee-boots heeled in front of the path which leaded to the woods. He knew where she was going. The time he walked towards her, she was standing.

"Good ice skating" he said smirking.

It took her some time to realize : "Ho-how do you know ?"

"I saw you" he said as his smile widened and he went away.

She was blushing.


End file.
